


Matelija

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mK5fI_Lp0Wg5WyxmuTFMUrQ">@netflixandcastiellll</a> ’s 1k Follower Writer Challenge</p><p>Prompt: 21. ‘Will you two get a room already?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matelija

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever SPN fic, so don't hate on me too much. The 'case' is based on The Midnight Meat Train by Clive Barker and I used a Latin translator b/c said creatures were unnamed in the book and movie.

The bunker library was silent, apart from the turning of pages and clacking of computer keys, as you and the brothers scoured for information on whatever creature or creatures you were hunting. In a three month period, seven people, male and female, had gone missing from the local train station, but there were no bodies, no prints, nothing but a smell of decayed earth and flesh. The only clue was that each victim had been on the last train out of Chicago, IL, which was around 2:30am, and hadn't been seen since. The police department in town were less than helpful and didn't really seem to be taking the matter seriously, thinking all the victims were transients, homeless bums or prostitutes. But all of you knew better. All these victims were good, well-respected people with families and they had much to live for.

After countless hours of researching, you were straining to keep your eyes open, the words blurring on the parchment, as you tried to absorb what the book said. You lifted your head to check the time, noting that eight hours had passed.

"Guys?" you voiced. No answer. Sam was too focused on his laptop, Dean slightly nodding off in his seat, head resting on the keyboard. You tried a little louder. "Guys?!" Still nothing. You rolled your eyes and sighed, rubbing your forehead, trying to soothe the headache that had started forming. "Squirrel! Moose!" Two sets of eyes glanced at you over their laptop screens, giving you identical bitch faces.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Sam's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Well I tried calling out to you two twice but you were too far 'in the zone' to hear me, I guess. Anyways, I think we need to take a break. We've been at this for hours and no closer to solving this tonight. We need to rest. Get some food and sleep, maybe."

You could see Sam was about to voice his disagreement but you spoke before he could. "Just a couple hours! I know this is important but we'll burn out before we even get anywhere."  


Sam sighed, but nodded his agreement and closed his laptop, Dean following suit. He yawned and stretched his arms and neck muscles before rising. "I'm gonna go cook us up some burgers, or something and make some coffee, too. We're gonna need it!" He started to leave the library but stopped at the doorway. "And yes, Sam. I'll make you some fuckin' rabbit food!"

"Jerk!" Sam yelled to his retreating form.

"Bitch!" was the reply he heard as well as your laughter at the terms of endearment.

"You know," you said, turning to Sam. "Maybe we should see if Cas knows anything about what this could be. We haven't found jack and seven people are missing." You tried saying Castiel's name without blushing but you felt your cheeks flush. The boys knew of your feelings for the celestial being and never missed an opportunity to tease you about it, especially Dean.

Sam raised an eyebrow but tilted his head in consideration. "I guess, but this library has information on practically every monster known to live." 

You nodded in agreement. "Yes, but this could be something ancient. Something that the Men of Letters never came across."

"You got a point," Sam sighed. "We can get Dean to call him when he's done making food..." he paused, with a smirk on his face. "Or you could call him."

You sighed and rolled your eyes at Sam's jesting. "Oh, bite me."

He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows. "What? He always seems to answer your prayers immediately."

You hung your head in defeat. "Fine. You know, you suck, Sammy!"

"Yeah, but you love me!" he replied with a brotherly smile.

You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and cleared your head before contacting Castiel. You didn't need him sensing your underlying feelings for him. _'Hey Cas. We could use your help if you're not too busy. We're dealing with something possibly new that we know nothing about. Could you come to the bunker, ASAP please?'_

Sam watched as you prayed with a grin and before your eyes opened, you heard a rustle of wings. You opened your eyes and caught Sam's 'told you so' face. You narrowed your eyes at him before turning to Castiel.

"Hello Y/N. Sam." His deep, gravelly voice always managed to make you shiver. Not to mention his piercing blue eyes that seemed to see through you to your soul.

"Hey Cas. Sorry to bug you--" you started but he interrupted. 

"It's never problem, Y/N. I heard your prayer. What are you hunting?"

You and Sam explained the situation and that there was nothing in the lore books that added up. As you and Sam were talking, Dean came back with food, burgers and salad, went back for the drinks and sat down. He munched on his burger as you described the bodies to Cas, eyeing both of you.

Cas looked puzzled, but as you mentioned the specific detail of the rotted Earth smell, he stopped you. "It sounds like what we used to call 'Et Serpentium'."

You looked at Cas and then Sam in confusion before Cas continued. "They're a very ancient race of reptilian-like human hybrids that feed on human bodies. They dwell underground in large cities. It's been at least a century or two that I last heard of them."

Dean finished chewing before he spoke up. "Well, how do you kill these lizard things? Light their asses on fire or somethin'?"

Cas gave Dean a hard stare. "There is no way to kill 'Et Serpentium' that I recall. The fire may harm them, but not kill. They don't feed often. Just a few times a year. I had thought them to be obsolete."

"Beautiful," you commented, letting your head fall back on the chair.

"Yes. You are." Cas murmured, so softly you almost missed it. Your head jerked up as you choked on your food, and judging by the looks on Sam and Dean's face, they had heard the comment, too. You felt your face heat up as you finished chewing and glanced at Cas out of the corner of your eye, seeing a slight red tinge on his face as he eyed your reaction. Apparently, he didn't mean to say that aloud. 

Dean groaned, breaking the silence that hung in the air. "Oh for the love of God, _will you two get a room already_?! This constant pining for each other is giving me a migraine. Just admit you like each other and bang already!!"

You stared at Dean in horror as he spoke, not believing what he just said in front of his brother and the man you were in love with. Just as you were about to read Dean a riot act, Castiel spoke.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Dean," before touching your arm and teleporting both of you somewhere private. 

Dean sighed in relief. "Finally. Now they'll stop the lovesick, puppy dog looks! We can actually get some work done!"

Sam laughed. "Somehow I don't think so, dude. They're just going to be more affectionate, is all. Twenty bucks says they don't leave her room for the rest of the day!"

"You're on," Dean smirked. "And I say two days at least!"

They shook on it before finishing their food and heading to bed. If there was no way to kill these things, they could take a day or two to reevaluate the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to know what you guys thought...


End file.
